


One out of a Billion

by Ukani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, If you don't like Snape you can catch these hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukani/pseuds/Ukani
Summary: Snape is releaved of his pain and accepts death, but he would have never known he'd see his childhood friend and love again.





	One out of a Billion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, if you have any advice please feel free to give.  
And I kindly ask if we could be a peace bunch in the comments.

“ Look at me Potter… you have you're mother's eyes…”. With the little strength he had that was all Severus could mutter.

As if on command his favour was obeyed, ‘what a little meaningless thing to have been asked' Severus thought, but Harry would soon know how it meant so much to him.

‘The boy has no idea he has to die by the hands of that vile creature, it's a shame I quite liked the boy, besides the Potter resemblence he has his mother's persistence.’

And those eyes those bright emerald eyes, the eyes that used to sooth him, those would bring him tingles of joy that he would supress.

Now they reminded him of pain, pain he could not suppress. It had been his fault, he threw away the only hope of happiness he had. It ate at him everyday of his life, and one could award him for hiding till his death.

‘I suppose I won't be the only one to know of my misery'. Severus thought to himself.

Without any thought Severus had not realised he had passed on, “ oh my, usually my thoughts don't wonder that far… I was dying anyway, who is to blame me for that?”

To Severus’s surprise his question had been answered, but by who?

“No one would really, death is the only thing that seems to make us oblivious.” Said the anonymous visitor.

“SHOW YOURSELF HOUND I AM IN NO PARTICULAR MOOD FOR WOKE REVELATONS!", said Severus aggressively. 

“I know your not fond of that Mr Snape, you never where. Although I do believe you're aggressiveness is uncalled for, it is in no fashion that you treat an old friend like that, is it Mr Snape?” Said the anonymous visitor.

“I'd much rather prefer that you'd present your self, it would make this encounter rather more pleasant than it already is.” Said Severus rather coldly.

“ If it is wished for… then I have no other reason not to present myself.”

Out of what seemed like a thick curtain of cloud came a man that had Severus rather shaken. 

Out walked Dumbledore looking rather amused than he should have.


End file.
